The Dark Returns
A new reboot episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Hypnosis 'Part 1' Ben and the company to the Mr. Smoothie, his a other disguise of Red Inferno at Firebrand to not speaked work. Captain Atom: You asked, we can using about that? Ben: Oh, you haven't seen me around, but I've been recollecting my transformations. All I need are 16 more. Captain Atom: You are saying, you lost control with me. Ben: A dark Ben? Who's you can using a now, his Targets and or wrong. It's stop it. Dark Wolf work. ELITE Code 10. Alienmatrix: Security complete. Ben: Dark Wolf? Captain Atom his a screamed him with down, hiding down in Ben to turned into Dark Evil Captain Atom, after leaving him. Ben: What? Theme Song! Dark Evil Captain Atom: Hey, how did I unlock the rest of my aliens? It must have sent out a force that unlocked your aliens again. Ben: As a Dark work thing, his Dark Danny work anything him. Dark Evil Captain Atom: Now you challenge me now. Ben: Going this. (his a slapped down, his Ultimate spikes appeared) Ultimate Ben! Dark Evil Captain Atom: Wait, maybe, since I am part Human, I can turn into a full Human! Ultimate Ben (Alien Unleashed): We have a all unlocked the aliens completed. Dark Evil Captain Atom: You asked work a now too. Ultimate Ben (Alien Unleashed): I can handle them! (slapped him) Clockwork! (Clockwork hologram appears, behind him, shot blast at Dark Evil Captain Atom but turned invisible work) Dark Evil Captain Atom: You saying now you power. (his a absorbed the powers of Ultimate Ben, his glowing green turned red) A shall power! Ultimate Ben (Alien Unleashed): No! Meanwhile with a Red Tornado and Arceus to the bio-ship work. Red Tornado: We asked work, do you thing at work. Arceus (Alien Unleashed): It just of riding, his away. (his a open the monitor, his looked Ultimate Ben attacked Dark Evil Captain Atom) No way. Red Tornado's bio-ship to flew down away, his Red Tornado runned and Arceus to file him at Ultimate Ben has stop. Arceus (Alien Unleashed): Ben! We has stop now. Ultimate Ben (Alien Unleashed): I'm giant form, you uh... it doesn't into work, hmmm, you can only want into Cannonbolt form. I doesn't workkkkkkk! (his a hitting on Dark Evil Captain Atom with Radioactive Beam work his NRG away) Arceus (Alien Unleashed): What the! (his Multitype into Icicle Plate his Ice-type form, then original colors) You... we can using the work... now this work! Dark Evil Captain Atom his shot beam at thing in glue in a Arceus's legs work, then Ultimate Ben reverts back into Ben's legs, and Red Tornado's legs. Red Tornado: I want to found it work. Dark Evil Captain Atom: You can it you sound work, hashed me, after now on he cannot now. Ben transformed into Technoshock to walked legs him, transformed. NRG (Alien Unleashed): NRG. Dark Evil Captain Atom: Sorry I beat you guys up and all. All I remember is going ultimate then fighting you guys without any control over my voice or body. NRG (Alien Unleashed): You be work, it's super work, in sentient me. I'm doing teleport work. (teleported him) In the Aburia system with city his NRG confused. NRG (Alien Unleashed): Uh.. where i am. (his a Aburia system work) Enter at your own risk. His walked hit down. There was a small earthquake and out from the ground came with Sentient (in order): Show all aliens and ultimate work. NRG (Alien Unleashed): You...this...this can't be real! Sentient Echo Echo: You lie! 'Part 2' His a NRG are transformed and go ultimate. Ultimate Spidermonkey (Alien Unleashed): Ultimate Spidermonkey! Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey: You work down. Ultimate Spidermonkey (Alien Unleashed): I am, but no, it's me, is.... Ben. Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey: You like a sound with me. Ben detransformed. Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey: But..but you are supposed to be blank slates that I can imput my personality into. Ben: We could put on the Matrix, turn into him, and pull it off our chest. You can anything with them. Mmmm, i see it. Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey: (smiles him, after Ben transformed) Way Big (Alien Unleashed): Terraspin, oh man. It doesn't into Way Big! Sentient Way Big: You can of lie anything at wrong. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire: Yeah...you can turned the normal work. Way Big (Alien Unleashed): Way Big, it doesn't normal thing. His a explode to Sentients and Ben's Aliens to down, his a Dark Evil Captain Atom again. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire: Only want. (punched Dark Evil Captain Atom his grabbed with a Sentient Ultimate Swampfire and throwing into a Way Big falls to the ground) Way Big (Alien Unleashed): It's not there, you can using work, it can alien now, but using into power alpha. His all Sentient his into Power Alpha mode to into neck work, his powers back. And turned into work. Sentient Way Big: Thanks you work. Oh man? His not walking into Sentient Ultimate Wildmutt punched Dark Evil Captain Atom but into giant form to punched Sentient Ultimate Aliens form and Ben's Aliens form, not turned normal work. Way Big (Alien Unleashed): Uh...you thing. (detransform) Uh... (falls down) Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey: Ben! Ben asleeping and wake normal with a Sentient Ultimate Aliens to Aburia system and Red Tornado work. The end... Aliens used *Ultimate Ben (selected of Clockwork) *Technoshock (cameo) *NRG *Way Big (accidently transformation, selected alien was Terraspin)